S.S.D.D. (Modern Warfare 2)
Cutscene A satellite looks over Russia, which has been under the Ultranationalists' control since their victory during the Second Russian Civil War. Shepherd: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head. A rally is shown on the video screen. Shepherd: We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. The Russians celebrate the unveiling of the statue of Imran Zakhaev, who was killed within the first week of the war. Shepherd: Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually hate you for it too. Zakhaev has been labeled a martyr and a "hero of the New Russia". Shepherd: Same shit, different day. You know what I'm looking for Sergeant Foley. Keep your eyes open. Foley: Got a new batch hittin' the pit today, Sir. I'll send you the best I find. The satellite tracks Private First Class Joseph Allen of the U.S. Army Rangers in Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan. Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan Private First Class Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley are at a shooting range training Afghan locals. As Sgt. Foley speaks, Pvt. Hamed translates for the locals. Sgt. Foley: Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'. Private Allen here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how its done. No offense, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass. Private Allen, show 'em what I'm talking about. Grab the weapon from the table. Allen picks up the M4A1 sitting on the table. Sgt. Foley: Now turn around and hit the targets. If the player tries to shoot the targets by aiming down the sights: Sgt. Foley: Don't aim down the sight yet Private, I'm trying to make a point here. If the player still tries to hit the targets from down the sights: Sgt. Foley: 'Aim from the hip, Private, like in the movies. ''Allen shoots the targets by firing from the hip. The player is asked if they want to invert the looking controls (most likely not). 'Sgt. Foley: '''See what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn place. You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberately down your sights from a stable stance. Private Allen, show our friends here how the Rangers take down a target. Crouch first, than aim down your sight at the targets. ''Allen crouches, aims down the sights, and shoots all the targets. The following lines are said when playing the Xbox 360 or PS3 consoles. '''Sgt. Foley: That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down your sights. Aiming down your sights also works for switching quickly between targets. Aim down your sights, then pop in and out to acquire new targets. Show 'em Private. If your target is close to where you are aiming, you can snap to it quickly by aiming down your sights. Again, Allen aims down the sights and quickly shoots as many targets as they pop out. Sgt. Foley: Now that's how you do it. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control. Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The Private here will demonstrate. Allen shoots through some wood and hits a target. Sgt. Foley: Last but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Private Allen, pick up some frag grenades from the table. Toss the grenade down range and take out several targets at once. Allen picks up some frag grenades from the table, and throws one to the targets to destroy them. Sgt. Foley: Good. Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice before throwing one up hill. (At Allen) All right, thanks for the help, Private Allen. Now get over to The Pit...General Shepherd wants to see you run the course. (At the locals) All right, who here wants to go first? Show me what you've learned so far. Allen heads for the Pit, U.S. Rangers can be seen playing basketball, repairing an HMMWV, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. If the player stays in the basketball court... Ranger: Get off the court dude. If the player continues to stand there. Ranger: Come on man wait your turn. If the player still stands there. Ranger: Allen, what the Hell? Allen enters The Pit. Corporal Dunn, Foley's right hand man, is seen sitting on an ammo crate fiddling with a Desert Eagle. Cpl. Dunn: Hey Private. Welcome back to The Pit. Heard General Shepherd wants to pull a shooter from our unit for some special op. Anyway he's up there in observation. Go ahead and grab a pistol. Allen picks up the Desert Eagle sitting on the table. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, try switching to your rifle. Allen switches back to his M4A1. Cpl. Dunn: Good, now switch to your sidearm again. Allen switches back to the Desert Eagle Cpl. Dunn: See how fast that was? Remember... switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss... Shepherd's gonna be watching. Best shooter gets to join the prima donna squad... if that's your thing. Ok, head on in. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up. If the player stays for a moment. Cpl. Dunn: I don't know why we aren't being sent in first. Sure, we can't do the shit that Delta can, but whatever... That's SOCOM brass for ya. And all these freaking blocking positions? When are we gonna see some real action instead of babysitting SEALs and D-Boys, hooah? (Dunn Sighs) Allen enters the 1st Area and the first set of targets pop up. Cpl. Dunn: (through the speakers) Clear the first area. Go! Go! Go! Allen clears the 1st Area. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Move into the building! Allen clears the building. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' Up the stairs! Allen runs up the stairs. Cpl. Dunn: Melee with your knife! Allen knifes the target and shoots more. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Jump down! Allen jumps off the ledge. Cpl. Dunn: Last area! Move! Move! Allen clears the last area. Cpl. Dunn: Sprint to the exit! Clock's ticking! When Allen reaches the exit, Cpl. Dunn will comment on the player's run depending on how well he ran it. The following is just an example. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, I've seen worse. You've got a few rough edges though.; Alright, that wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either.; Amazing work, dude. Okay, now that's how you run the Pit.; Very impressive, my man. You made that course your bitch! When the player turns around, he will be given difficulty options. Cpl. Dunn: Ok, head upstairs and regroup with your team, or you can go back in and run the course again. If the player decides not to run the course again, Allen runs out of The Pit. Some Humvees arrive. Wounded soldiers are being carried out of them. The alarm rings. Sgt. Arnett: They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move! Overlord: All Hunter units, get to your victors. We're heading out. Pvt. Walden: BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact! Sgt. Foley: Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out!